Le retour, du lion
by Hey you read me lol
Summary: Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l' a pas vu, mais à peine a-t-il posé son regard sur Drago Malfoy que Harry Potter l'a voulu dans son lit. Pourtant Harry déchante vite, lorsqu'il comprend que quelqu'un cherche à éliminer Drago. Personne ne lui prendra sa némésis. Il a tué pour lui. Il lui appartient.


Résumé: Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l' a pas vu, mais à peine a-t-il posé son regard sur Drago Malfoy que Harry Potter l'a voulu dans son lit. Pourtant Harry déchante vite, lorsqu'il comprend que quelqu'un cherche à éliminer Drago. Personne ne lui prendra sa némésis. Il a tué pour lui. Il lui appartient.

Auteur: Alors voilà c'est ma première histoire, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture^^.

Chapitre 1

" Il a peur de moi", devine-t-il.

Et il a bien raison. Quelques heures avant, il a tué quatre mangemorts et en a blessé deux autres. La mort et la violence lui colle à la peau. L'adrénaline du combat alimente encore son corps, rythme la circulation de son sang dans ses veines. C'est peut-être cela qui fait que, depuis qu'il est entré dans le bureau de Drago Malfoy, il ne songe à rein d'autre qu'à coucher avec lui. Sans doute, pour lui montré que maintenant c'est lui qui domine, le petit garçon chétif n'est plus.

Harry Potter le dévorait littéralement du regard. Assis en face de lui à son bureau chic, dans ce cadre élégant, il incarne, il a toujours incarné, la sophistication à l'état pur. Teint d'albâtre, cheveu blond presque argenté ou blanc selon la lumière, yeux gris, qu'il imagine fusion dans les moments de passion, plus petit que lui, il doit le dépasser d'une bonne tête… De son côté, Drago le dévisage d'un soupçonneux.

" Vous n'avez pas précisé, votre activité professionnelle, monsieur Potter."

Ainsi, maintenant il le vouvoie, il doit l'avoir reconnu pourtant. Harry ne dit rien, il fit juste un sourire de travers qui peut le faire passer pour arrogant. A en juger par la façon dont il scrute, il l'aurait sans doute cru s'il lui répond qu'il est devenu un homme retiré de toute civilisation pratiquant le cannibalisme. Dans le monde des aurores et pour les mangemorts toujours en fuite, Harry est un lion dissimulé sous le déguisement d'un agneau, qu'affectionnent particulièrement les journalistes et le monde des Sorciers, qui le décrivent comme victime d'une guerre qu'il n'a pas voulu. Personne, pas même ses propres amies, ne distingue d'emblée l'homme qui se cache sous ce déguisement. Ceux qui l'ont remarqué, ne sont plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Pour l'heure, fraîchement débarqué d'une mission, il ressemble au prédateur qu'il est. Cape, pull à col roulé, jean et bottes de combat, le tout en noir, suant l'adrénaline par tous les pores de sa peau, il n'affiche absolument pas le colocataire au goût raffiné que recherche Malfoy. Il se méfie de lui, mais s'il sait qu'en plus de cette tenue il a sa baguette magique à sa hanche, un poignard entre ses omoplates et un revolver (oui les armes moldus sont très puissantes^^) au mollet droit, il l'aurait sans doute déjà foutu à la porte.

Il est en descente d'adrénaline. Une mission routinière avait mal tourné, six mangemorts l'attendaient pour lui tendre un piège et pouvoir venger leur maître bien-aimé. Heureusement que Harry était toujours vigilant, il a pu contrecarré leur plan, en éliminant quatre et en blessant deux dans la foulée, une équipe d'aurores s'est chargé du reste. Bien, il est temps de convaincre Malfoy, qu'il n'est pas enfin qu'il n'est plus dangereux pour lui.

" Je suis devenu aurore, je suis a la recherche d'un appartement spacieux comme ceux d'ici. Je t'en pris tutoie-moi ou appelle-moi Harry, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers, Drago".

Et c'est vrai, ce grand bâtiment en brique dans uns des quartiers les plus côtés de Londres (côté moldus) a donné l'impression à Harry d'être au Paradis.

Les quatre pièces en enfilade qu'il lui a fait visité semblaient avoir été construits pour lui. Il a tout de suite, ressentit l'envie d'être chez lui, une envie étrange car Harry n'a jamais vraiment eu de chez lui. Ses nerfs a fleur de peau après sa mission, se sont immédiatement détendu.

Mais c'est surtout cette sublime créature, son ancienne némésis, qu'il a tant détesté dans le passé, qui lui a tendu la main pour l'accueillir sur le pas de la porte. Une main si douce, si gracile, par rapport à sa main rugueuse, que Harry a eu peur de la broyer. L'excitation due au combat qui s'attarde encore dans son corps s'est immédiatement dirigé vers son entrejambe. Mais il doit maitrisé ses hormones sinon il ne pourrait ni s'installé dans cet endroit merveilleux ni avoir son propriétaire.

" Bien, Harry tu as raison, faisons table rase du passé et tutoyons-nous."

A la façon dont Malfoy, écarquille les yeux et se plaque au dossier de son fauteuil comme s'il cherche à mettre le plus de distance entre eux, il doit vraiment y avoir écrit sur son front :" Je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne sera pas capable de marcher droit après". L'idée qu'un bureau suffis à l'empêcher de bondir sur lui s'il l'a vraiment voulu, paru à Harry risible. Au moins, il a accepté de l'appeler par son prénom et même d'oublier le passé.

Il est temps, de faire descendre Malfoy de son perchoir et de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne va pas le manger tout cru. Enfin, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Il promène son regard autour de lui, en évitant délibérément de poser son regard sur Drago. Il conserve une expression parfaitement neutre et lui laisse le temps de l'observer jusqu'à qu'il se détente. Faire mine d'examiner les lieux n'est qu'un stratagème, mais Harry se laisse rapidement submergé par la beauté du lieu. Il est incapable d'expliquer comment il s'y est pris mais le résulta est admirable. Des couleurs douces, des meubles confortables, moderne mais qui restent élégants. Tout, absolument chaque détail s'accordent, aucune fausse note. Décidant, qu'il avait eu le temps de se ressaisir, il tourne son attention vers Drago:

"C'est toi qui a décoré?

- Oui. Après la guerre, j'ai décidé de quitter le monde sorcier, en emportant certaine chose de mon ancienne vie. Puis je suis arrivé ici, à l'origine c'était une fabrique de chaussure. Elle a fait faillite et j'ai décidé de la restaurer et c'est là que j'ai fait de la décoration mon métier, depuis je loue les endroits que j'ai décoré comme celui-ci, répondit Drago.

- Tu as fait un bon boulot.

- Merci."

Dargo joue un moment avec son stylo qu'il tapote à la surface polie du bureau. Mais, réalisant que son geste trahit sa nervosité, il pose le stylo. Ses mains, fines et blanches, sont aussi harmonieuse que le reste de sa personne. Il a deux bagues de prix à sa main droite, aucune à gauche. Ce qui réjouit Harry, car personne ne s'est accaparé de Malfoy, et maintenant qu'il a décidé d'avoir Drago, personne d'autre ne le fera. Tant qu'il n'en aura pas fini avec lui, ce qui risque de durer un bon moment.

Il se penche lentement en avant, pour ne pas l'alarmer, et lui tendit une chemise cartonnée. Sa main effleure légèrement la main de Drago, dont les beaux yeux gris s'agrandissent à ce contact et il retire sa main aussitôt.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est Potter?

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure Malfoy, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. C'est mon cv, mon dernier relevé bancaire, mes recommandations. Tout ce que tu as demandé dans ton annonce. Je tient à rajouter que je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, je paye toujours mes impôts et j'ai bonne hygiène de vie.

- Je n'en doute pas tu es un ancien gryffondor, Potty, répondit Drago d'un air taquin."

Enfin, il retrouve l'ancien Malfoy et il semble se détendre ce qui est de bonne augure pour le plan de Harry. Ce qui n'aurait pas été possible, si Harry aurait noté dans son cv, qu'il peut tuer un homme à mains nu de quarante-cinq manières possibles, qu'il peut faire sauter tout l'immeuble avec les détergents qu'il range sous son évier. Et que d'ici vingt-quatre heures, il sera dans son lit, fiché en lui.

Dehors, la pluie s'interrompit.

Tout les sens de Harry son aiguisés. Il perçut distinctement sa respiration et le crissement de son pantalon quand Drago croise ses jambes. Ces longues jambes souples, que Harry imagine, entouré autour de sa taille…

" Harry, Potty, oh Potter!, s'exclame Malfoy en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Je te demandes pardon?, dit Harry, il était tellement absorbé dans son fantasme, qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Malfoy avait dit.

- J'ai dit que j'ai déjà décoré la maison et que si elle te plaît pas, tu peux me le dire je referai la décoration, j'ai des prix professionnelle chez des fournisseurs, répéta Drago.

- Merci, je te tiendrai au courant."

Harry tend la main, Drago s'en empare. Sa main est décidément fine et douce, comme celle d'un enfant. Et comme si Drago a flairé le danger, il retire sa main précipitamment. Harry eu du mal a retiré sa main, car son instinct lui dit d'attirer Drago dans ses bras et de le posséder, là, à même le sol.

" Je commencerai a apporter mes affaires demain, dit Harry.

- Pas de souci, Potter."

Drago, s'engagea dans le couloir et Harry lui emboîta le pas. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas lorgner trop longtemps ses fesses et empêcher ses narines de se dilater. Avec son métier, Harry a appris à affiner son sens de son odorat. Il put déceler l'odeur de Drago, il porte une eau de toilette discrète et fleurie à laquelle se mêle le parfum de son shampooing à la vanille, et une odeur qui est l'essence même de sa peau. Bientôt, très bientôt Harry pourra humer cette peau de très près. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bon sang, il est aussi beau de dos que de face, une silhouette de rêve. Tout en Drago est frêle et délicat. Il devra faire attention. Modérer ses instincts quand il couchera avec lui. Il essayera de le pénétrer en douceur et lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui, à sa taille…

" Quand tu emménagerai ici, je te donnerai un double des clés.

- Bien, oh Malfoy ce serait bien si tu mémorise le code à sept chiffres de l'alarme de sécurité et que tu la mette en place tout de suite après mon départ, on ne sait jamais.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai un code à sept chiffres?

- Une petite intuition, et vérifie mes recommandations il faut toujours savoir à qui on ouvre sa porte.

- Euh… Potter tu serai pas devenu paranoïaque avec ton métier? répliqua Malfoy en se moquant de Harry.

- Non, c'est toi qui n'est pas assez vigilant."

Sur ces mots, Harry sort et tire la porte derrière lui. Il attend sur les marches jusqu'à qu'il entend le bruit caractéristique de la mise ne marche d'une alarme de sécurité. Puis il dévale les escaliers sous la pluie qui s'est remise à tomber.

Auteur: Alors voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis preneuse de tout critique qui pourraient m'être bénéfique pour les prochains chapitres^^


End file.
